


Dark, Brooklyn Night

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky saves the day, F/M, Love, Minor Angst, Natasha and James speak Russian, Natasha lets him, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few, short times that James gets to save Natalia. He'd always do it, because it could never equal how she saved him.</p><p>& still does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Brooklyn Night

**Author's Note:**

> Buckynat drabble of which I hope to post more :)
> 
> Hope you like it, & Thank You as always for taking the time to read it :)  
> Feel free to tell me if I suck on the comments xP

Nat sat at the edge of the bed, letting her damp hair dry in the dark of the bedroom as the city light from Brooklyn covered the carpet.  
She never usually messed up, never not knowing the next steps before her body moved a few inches, the answer of an equation on her lips, before the question was even posed.

More light gently creeped. Nighttime already showing it's hidden traits, waiting to be explored.

So when she did, on those rare occurances, it was harder on her than most.

Heard.

She continued to sit in the dark.

Helped.

Natasha's hand held her right arm unconsciously. ....It teeetered on thoughts she'd rather not think about.  
She mentally cursed as she tried not to go there. A crude voice in her head saying in whispers, "Primas don't fail. So neither do you.", making sure no one but her could hear, knowing her mind would always hold the echoes.

She suddenly felt soft pressure on her left arm as James hand gently massaged beneath her shoulder.  
He worked his way down her arm, letting the touch chase the dark.  
Natalia eased into his touch as he opened his palm to fit around her arm, his fingers brushing her wrist.

& of course he could hear her.

He continued his touch into her hand, closing his as she mirrored it, the grasp firm. Speaking through touch, all the feelings that might as well been screaming.  
"[You're not supposed to take my job from me.]" James said, as he sat behind her.  
"[There's no monopoly on it by you.]"  
"[I know."], he turned her toward him as he looked into her eyes. "But you shouldn't have to feel that. It's why I'm allowed to.", the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
She smiled back as much she could as she looked down onto the bed. "You just get taught, like a drill, that failure is for the weak, because it can get you killed." She looked back up to him as a sadder smile showed. "& then you go to the good side... Try to do better. & then you learn failure only gets worse because it isn't just you anymore. It's everyone else. .....Weight gets a little heavier."  
James look became hurt, taking the soiled energy into laying her down onto the bed as laid beside her. Natalia & he so close, she could feel their collective heat.  
"You've saved enough people to outweigh a million failures. Hell, lifetimes."  
Her look finally showing itself to the only person she could trust it to. "& how can you be so sure?"  
"Because you saved me." His right hand on her left side, warmth flooding the area. "....& that's something I thought could happen after Hell froze over."  
Her gaze searched his, failure receeding into the silence as remembered truth rang like cathedral bells. "No one can't be saved, James."  
"Maybe. .....Last time I checked though...it still takes an angel."  
She leaned into him as they kissed, the movements their hands had been waiting for finally releasing themselves.

In the dark. The city lights of Brooklyn, covering them in a sanctuary that only night could give.  
Sanctuary for fallen angels & returned graces.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Reflection Nebula- "Earth, Please Respond, Over" Listen to it :)


End file.
